Class camp
by alexbrooke16
Summary: When a very unenthusiastic Alice goes on a class camp with her best friends rosalie, she is horrified to learn the sleeping arrangements that her crush Jasper has been put into - hopefully better than the summary. T for language. :
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

'**Dear diary, **

**why wont he notice me! I try and I try, he still doesn't notice me! What i'm I supposed to do ! ! ! '**

**In case your wondering what the heck i'm talking **

**about ..... Well lets start by saying my name Alice Brandon, i am seventeen, I have short, pixie-like dark brown hair and I'm in grade 11 Malibu state high. And theirs this boy... **

**He's in my class and sooo cute. I have the biggest crush on him - the problem is that what ever i do he wont notice me! **

'**Great, Monday - school again!' I said with noticeably fake enthusiasm as I got on the bus and sat down.**

'**Oh come on, its not that bad, plus its only one more day till the class camp.' Reassured my best friend Rose - short for Rosalie.**

**Rose was the coolest, she has medium length platinum blonde hair - natural, of course, which she always has done really stylishly, the coolest clothes (which she usually gets in to trouble for at school for them not being appropriate.) Rose, while she was a bit stuck-up and a slight bitch, she was just all you could want in a best friend. **

'**Ok kids, remember the class camping trip is tomorrow, and everybody has to pick cabin partners and put there names on this list.' Said Mrs Mozak, my social studies teacher.**

**Rose and I just looked at one another as if to say -**

'_**Did she really need to ask?'**_

**Together we went and put our names on the list. **

*** * * ***

**That afternoon Rose and I were chatting on web-cam while packing our stuff for the trip.**

'**Do you really need fourteen tops for an nine day trip?!' I asked Rose.**

'**Duh!' she replied, as if nothing was wrong with that sentence. **

'**Whatever, are you nearly done packing?' **

'**Not even close!' 'I still have my shoes, shorts and skirts, **

**hats... Oh and of course my accessories and beauty products!'**

'**OMG!!! You really have a problem with material possessions'**

'**Wait - where are we going again?' asked Rose.**

'**I love you Rose, but really, were you dropped on your head as a baby? Because you seriously have the memory span of a gold fish!'**

'**Hey! You know I can't concentrate in class with that hottie Emmett McCarthy sitting beside me, flashing me cute glances all lesson!'**

'**Well I guess, between you and me we probably get in a full lesson's worth of knowledge. Kinda?'**

* * *

'**Now listen here kids, I'm going to assign you a cabin number and give your key, its your responsibility to look after it or you will be sleeping outside on the door step!' said Mrs Mozak, as we were getting on the bus. 'Im totally going to lurrrvee this trip!' said Sam enthusiastically.**

'**Yeah, I guess it wont be that bad' I replied,**

'**That bad, that bad? How can you say something like that!' She said as if i had just insulted her.**

'**Whats so good about it? Its just camp!'**

'**Hello? A whole five**__**days with Emmett and a bunch of other super cute guys with hardly any supervision! Whats not totally awesome about that?'**

'**Ok, now that you put it that way,' 'It does sound pretty awesome!' I said taking a window seat on the on the bus.**

'**Come on. Cheer up, get into the camp sprit!' Said Sam, who **

**could bearly contain her excitement.**

**As the bus pulled out of the school parking lot, I definitely wasn't thinking about Rose's excitement towards Emmett. No I had my own worries and wishes, all revolving around one person and one person alone.**

**Jasper Whitlock, the guy i was talking about earlier. He is currently ranking #1 on my crush list, and has been ever since he moved to malibu and into my class. But as I also mentioned earlier, he doesn't even know I exist. **

**The only conversation we've had consisted of him asking me for a pencil, me stammering like an idiot, fumbling around in my pencil case and dropping it anyway! **

**After what seemed to be a three hour bus ride and having to listen Sam rave on and on about Emmett and all the other guys she supposed were, wait how did she put it? Oh thats right, **_**'scrumcious-just-wanna-eat-'em-up-cuties' **_**in our class, we arrived the "outdoor education center" - I know sounds boring right? - Thats what I thought.**

**So I got off the bus with Rose in tow, and prepared for the worst week of my life. And to make matters worst, Mrs Mozak called out the cabin arrangements, guess who was in the cabin next to Rose and I, thats right ... **

**Jasper.**

**It turns out he was bunking with Emmett, Rose tried to suppress a excited squeal, as I tried to - some-what unsuccessfully - suppress a horrified scream. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice :P **

**Sorry i haven't updated I don't get a lot of time to wright cause things are a bit hectic at the moment. **

**I don't have a beta so be gentle :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything sadly :( I just own a computer and a wicked imagination!! **

* * *

chapter 2

**I just stood there shocked into silence, as Rose was trying drag me to our cabin. I finally snapped out of my one-person stare off, and slowly walked over to where our cabin was. **

**It turned out the cabins were setup so there was two separate rooms next to each other in one block, and we were lucky enough to have Jasper-fucking-Whitlock and Emmett in the same block as us. **_**This was gonna be one hell of a week. **_**Apparently Rose was right about the hardly any supervision thing cause I didn't see one camp official on the way over at all.**

**Rose and I stepped up onto the wooden porch of the cabin about the same time Jasper and Emmett did. Rose, being Rose, flashed Emmett and flirtatious smile and walked up to the door. My attempt to avoid eye contact failed miserably when i nearly tripped up the stairs. Must to my satisfaction Jasper caught my arm before I fell completely on my face. **

**I looked up into his piecing blue eyes. **_**How many times had I dreamt about those eyes staring into mine as we kissed... **_

**I almost lost myself looking at his perfect features, until Emmett - damn him - cleared his throat, and said, " Jazz, come on."**

**Jasper let go of my arm and looked me in the eyes once and said, with his gorgeous southern drawl, "Watch out for those stairs next time darlin'." he smiled and went inside. I swear if it wasn't for Rosalie calling me in to the cabin I would've died, right there on the spot. **__

**I finally got my head together enough to grab my stuff and walk inside the wooden cabin. Thats when Rose pounced, she was asking questions like she was set on rapid fire.**

"**Rose. Rose, you know what happened, you were standing four feet away!"**

"**Yeah, but I didn't hear what he said!" she said like the world was going to blow up if didn't answer right away, luckily I was accustom to Rosalie's ranting, so I did.**

"**He just said, 'Watch out for those stairs next time darlin'. Then walked off."**

"**Oh. My. God. He called you darlin!?" She a bad impersonation of Jasper's slight southern accent. **

"**Yes, now if you don't mind im gonna go take a shower okay?" she nodded in response and went back unpacking her many bags.**

**As I walked down the path to the showers, I checked the time; Shit! It was already 8:45, man that was a long bus ride. **

**There was only a few people in the showers, one side of the room had shower cubicles for the guys and the other side was the girls, but there was nothing separating them. Yikes!**

**I stepped in to a free shower and closed the curtain, putting my clothes and stuff on the handy little dry shelf, I turned the shower on.**

**About ten minutes later I finished washing my citrus conditioner out and turned of the water. When I stepped out of the shower after I got dressed the sight I sore was heavenly. Jasper was standing on the other side of the room in nothing but his black boxers! he was drying his honey-golden hair with a towel. The sight was literally enough to make me faint.**

**Which is exactly what I did. **

* * *

A/N - sorry it so short but I'm currently suffering from a case of writers block, so yeah.

I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try my hardest so stick with me!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I actually got time to wright today :) thanx to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites!!

heres chapter 3 hope you like it. I decided to do half from Jaspers point of view. let me know whatcha think

* * *

**APOV**

**The last thing I remember was Jasper in his fucking boxers! Then it all went black, honestly I don't care if I died, cause after that sight, well my life is complete.**

**The next time I opened my eyes their was a piecing bright light. **_**Ow, fuck! I hate it when you get that pain of looking directly into a really bright light.**_

**When my eyes adjusted I could see Rosalie looking worried, and another lady who had nurse written on a badge pinned to her white shirt. I also sore Jasper standing behind them. **_**Was he worried? It kinda looked like it? I must have hit my head hard.**_

**The nurse started asking me if I was alright, and I assured her I was fine. Then came Rose's turn to shoot off inane questions. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you hit your head? Why did you faint?!"**

"**Rose, give the girl some space." it was Jasper, he let out a low chuckle. I almost passed out again from the sound.**

**Jasper stepped around a somewhat frantic Rosalie, to stand next to the bed I was laying on. "Is this a habit of yours? Falling over?" he said with a laugh.**

**I was feeling confident so I said, "Only around you, you must be bad luck." I couldn't help but return the smile that appeared on his gorgeous face.**

**JPOV**

"**Em, I gonna go take a shower 'kay" I walked out the door after Emmett nodded. He was glue to his mobile, I was pretty sure he was texting Rosalie Hale, even though she was right next door. He got her number when her number when he**_**'went around to see if she had settled in okay' **_** as he put it. I thought that was a pretty lame excuse to see her, but apparently it worked, so who was I to judge?**

**It was already dark, so the path to the bathroom was light up with those little solar light thingies. **

**I walked into the joint showers. Lucky for me there were no girls wandering around in there. Not to be conceded, but most of the girls love me, and i'll tell ya, that can get **_**extremely **_**annoying sometimes.**

**I stepped out of the shower with just boxers on, I know I said the girls love me, and walking around in my boxers is probably just adding fuel to the flame. But what can I say, sometimes it's kinda entertaining and an ego boost to see girls drooling over you. **

**I stood there towel drying my dirty-blonde curls, when I heard a noise to my right near the girls showers. I figured it was just one of the girls i'd heard in the shower before. I looked over to confirm my suspicions, and sore Alice Brandon looking stunned. I had the slight urge to cover up, which is weird cause im usually really confident. **_**What is it about her that makes me feel conscious of my actions?**_

**I went to flash her a smile, but as I did, she fell. Hard. I heard her head hit the ground with a smack. **_**Fuck! That must have hurt! **_

**I ran over to her as fast as I could while dodging water on the floor, so I didn't end up the same way as Alice. Fuck, she wasn't moving! That can't be good. I got over to her and she was still breathing. **_**Umm, okay Jasper think! ... Fuck .. Umm ... What do I do? ... Get help!**_

**I picked Alice up and carried her to the other side of the room where my stuff was. I laid her down on the bench in the middle of the room, and grabbed my bag of stuff and pulled out my phone, thank god I had it with me.**

**I decided I needed someone to come her cause I had no idea where the clinic was. So I sent a text to Emmett saying;**

_call some1 2 bring help 2 the showers FAST!!_

**Thank god I can text fast. I soon got a reply from Emmett.**

_y bro?? wat happened?? _

**Damn Emmett.**

_dnt worry - JUST DO IT EM_

**I was sitting with Alice, going insane waiting, even though it had only been about 5 minute. **_**What were you supposed to do if someone had a concussion? I knew they weren't supposed to be unconscious, but it was a bit late, plus I tried to wake Alice but she wouldn't wake the fuck up.**_

**Emmett came running in door with Rosalie and what looked like a nurse and a camp official behind him.**

**Rosalie let out a horrified gasp when she sore Alice. The nurse hurried over to us and asked what the hell happened.**

**I explained that I sore Alice then she fell and hit her head then I moved her and text Emmett. The official was a hugely built guy, so he had no trouble at all carrying Alice to the clinic. I quickly pulled on my jeans and white t-shirt and followed them. All I could think was, **_**fuck, I hope Alice is okay.**_

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you thought of Jaspers point of view and let me know if I should do it from his side again or completely from Alice's.

come on you know you wanna review, I deserve it I updated straight away this time! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**JPOV**

**Emmett, Rosalie and I ran behind the camp official that was carrying Alice and the nurse, who was still trying to pin the blame on me somehow. Psssh, like I would do anything to Alice. **_**God! What is it about this girl? **_

**We reached the clinic and the burly CO put Alice down on a bed in the corner of the small wooden room. The nurse finally stopped scolding me and went to check on Alice. She mumbled to herself more than anyone that Alice had a slight concussion but would probably be okay to sleep it off. **

"**Can I stay with her?" I asked, not expecting to be allowed. **

"**Hmm, I guess so ..." the nurse replied, eyeing me suspiciously. **_**Man what is wrong with people, why does nobody trust me? Ugh! **_

"**Umm, thanks."**

**The nurse walked out of the room and said she was going back to her cabin and to call her if Alice needed anything. Then came the chaos in the form of Rosalie Hale. Man that girl can talk fast! She set off on an endless string of words like someone had lit a match under her. I swear all I understood of her '**_**sentences', - if**_** you could call it that – was the word Alice. The rest was just a high-pitched blur. **

"**Rose, calm down babe." Emmett said. **_**Babe? Whoa, they must have really hit it off through the wonderous invention of text messaging in the last hour.**_

"**Calm down? How the heck can I calm down when my best friend is there unconscious?!" she whined, but I'll have to admit I did understand that sentence at least. **

"**You're right, I'm sorry." Holy crap! Emmett never apologizes. Ever. He must really like her.**

**When she was finished making goo goo eyes at Emmett, apparently Rosalie remembered I was still in the room. **

"**Jasper, how hard did she hit her head" Rosalie said, concerned coated her voice.**

"**Pretty hard, she didn't move after she did it."**

"**Why did she fall?" asked Emmett, with genuine concern.**

"**Dunno? I just looked over at her and she fell and hit her head."**

"**Maybe she slipped?" asked Rosalie.**

"**Nah, she didn't take a step or anything, she just kinda fainted? I don't know what happened."**

"**I just hope she's okay." Rosalie said, as she went to sit beside Emmett who was sitting on the floor next to Alice's bed. I went and sat next to them. **

"**It's getting pretty late." said Rosalie looking at her watch. As if on cue, Emmett yawned loudly.**

"**Honey, you should go sleep. I'll come see you in the morning, okay?" Rosalie said, giving him those goo goo eyes again. Ugh.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right." He said, kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room. **_**Whoa**_**, **_**Em definitely works fast.**_

**When Rosalie was finished grinning like an idiot, she glanced over at me like she knew something I didn't but she was trying to hide it. Before I could think too much about Rosalie, I heard Alice stirring on the bed beside me. Rosalie jumped up and grabbed the phone to call the nurse. I couldn't care less about the nurse, and stood up to look at Alice. She wasn't quite awake yet, but she looked like she was getting there.**

**Just after Rosalie put the phone down the nurse hurried in the room and pushed me aside to get to Alice. **_**Man I hate that woman!**_

"**W, where ... where am I?" Alice stuttered as she woke up.**

"**Honey, you're in the clinic." The nurse lent over her, to see if she was okay.**

"**The, the clinic?" Alice rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Then Rosalie read the confusion I could see in Alice's eyes.**

"**Sweetie, you fainted and hit your head really hard, Jasper found you." "Are you okay? Why did you faint?"**

"**Rose, give the girl some space." I laughed, as Alice looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I walked over to where she was laying, still slightly dazed. "Is this a habit of yours? Falling over?" **

**She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Only around you, you must be bad luck."**

"**Well, maybe I'll just stay away from you then?" I said more like a question than a statement.**

"**What! Umm, I mean, that's. You don't have too." I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to cover up her outburst.**

"**Don't worry; I can't exactly avoid you when you're staying right next door." Her face fell slightly, though I don't think she meant it to.**

"**You know, if I wanted to – which I definitely don't." The last thing I wanted to do was stay away from Alice, even if I wasn't quite sure why. **

APOV

**As I looked into Jasper's eyes after my extremely embarrassing outburst, Rosa-fucking-lie Hale just had to interrupt! **_**I swear if didn't love that girl so much, she would be sooo dead!**_

**The nurse said it would be fine if I was to go back to my room. Which was great cause all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I was afraid my kind-of moment with Jasper would be over. **

**Rosalie was yammering on about some random crap, as we walked back to the cabin. Jasper wandered beside me holding a torch to light the barely illuminated pathways.**

"**Rosalie, no offence intended, but I don't really want to hear about how **_**'yummy'**_** Emmett's ass is." Jasper made little air quotes, as Rose huffed and said;**

"**Whatever you're just jealous because I'm not checking out your ass." **_**No, that was my job.**_** I internally sighed to myself.**

"**Hey, I get plenty of chicks checking out my ass - and some guys. But that's beside the point. Anyway, if you don't wanna check out my ass then you're missing out on all this!" Jasper stepped out in front of us and put his hands behind his head only to shake his – **_**glorious - **_**ass at us. Thank god it was dark, so when Jasper finished his 'dance' and turned around, he wouldn't see me blush. **

"**See anything ya like darlin's?" **_**God yes! **_

"**Psssh, please. Your ass is nothing compared to Em's." **

"**Whoa, I guess you miss some stuff when your passed out on the floor." We were at the cabin now. As we stepped on to the porch, Rosalie claimed she was tried, and was going to bed. **_**Well I guess she can live now, since that pretty much makes up for interrupting before. **_

**After saying goodnight to Rose, I turned to look at Jasper who was leaning against the wooden railing on the far side of the porch.**

"**So" I said, trying to possibly spur on a conversation.**

"**So, umm, are you okay? I mean you hit your head pretty hard. You scared the shit outta me."**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry bout that. And I'm fine." I said walking over to lean on the railing next to him.**

"**You know, I think fainting is probably the most extreme thing anyone has ever done as a reaction to me." He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.**

"**And what makes you think I fainted because of you?" I mean of course I fainted because of him, but still.**

"**Well it was just a guess, but I guess if you don't like me I'll just go inside then." He turned to walk away. Before I could think about what was happening, I reached out and grabbed his arm.**

"**I never said I didn't like you." I couldn't help myself. My hand slid down his arm to grab his hand.**

"**Well I never said I didn't like you either." I swear I felt him shiver and he turned to face me, our faces inches apart.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**APOV**

**I swear I was dreaming. Seriously, there is no way I would be standing here looking into Jasper Hale's eyes with our faces mere inches apart unless I was in some form of deluded fantasy. Though, on the other hand, I've never been treated this nicely by my own mind before.**

**We stood on the porch in front of our rooms with the hand I reached out to grab him with held in his lightly in his. We were both silent for what seemed like a long time. It wasn't an awkward silence, no, more like a comfortable one.**

"**Well?" he said it like a question. **

"**Well what?" I was too caught up in the moment and the way his eyes seemed to light up his face to comprehend his question.**

**He let out a small chuckle. "Well, are you gonna tell me why you fainted, darlin'?" I really didn't want to but when he called me darling in his gorgeous southern drawl, I was putty in his hands.**

"**Umm... I'd rather not, it's embarrassing." I tried to break his glaze, but he took my chin in his hand and turned my head back gently.**

"**You can tell me, I would never laugh or do anything that would hurt you Alice." I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.**

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

"**Umm... Well I, um, kinda did faint because of you." I mumbled more to myself than to him. He just smiled. I looked down at the ground and waited for the laughter that I was sure would follow.**

"**Alice, I told you I wouldn't laugh," I looked up to see his beautiful face looking completely serious. "Didn't you believe me?"**

"**No, it's not that, it's just that normally when you tell a guy you fainted at the sight of him, he would usually laugh."**

"**Well, I guess you have a point there." His smile returned.**

"**Hey Jazz, come on. You're gonna get in shit if you don't get up in time tomorrow." Emmett said, sticking his head out the door, to efficiently ruin what I'm sure will always be the greatest moment of my life. **_**That's it; I don't care how much Rose likes him. Emmett is going to die! **_

"**Fuck Em, can I have like two seconds!" was Jasper trying to salvage the moment? **

"**Shit sorry dude. Just make it quick." Emmett retreated back into their room, leaving us only once again.**

"**Sorry bout that." Jasper said through clenched teeth.**

"**S'okay." Whoa, I didn't think it was possible, but I'm liking this side of Jasper more and more.**

"**Well, you should probably get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay." He said. It was then I realized Jasper hadn't let go of my hand. **

"**Yeah, sure. G'night Jasper." He let go of my hand; the space he was touching was suddenly extremely cold. He took a step towards his door, but turned back around to face me. **

**In one swift motion he leant down and kissed my cheek lightly, about an inch away from my mouth. I stood there stunned. Jasper held his head next to mine for a second, and whispered in my ear; "G'night darlin'." He smiled and walked into his cabin.**

**I had to lean on the railing just to keep my balance. I know it was just a kiss on the cheek, but seriously, that was way more than I had ever expected. With wobbly balance, I stumbled over to the door. I practically collapsed into the room, where I was the victim of a one-person ambush. Rose was waiting with a million questions as usual. But, as usual, I ignored her. **

"**Alice! Ali, tell me every single thing!" I was sitting on my bed staring off into space, grinning like an idiot. **

"**Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But shut up would you. They can probably here you next door." I said when she finally got my attention. Rose did the whole 'zip, lock and through away the key' thing and stopped talking. **

"**When you went inside, Jasper and I just started talking about why I fainted." Rose gave me daggers. She knew I was holding back just to tease her.**

"**And then," she smiled at me. "He started to walk away, so I grabbed his hand." **

"**Yeah, I sore that much! Then what happened, I stopped watching after that."**

"**Rose! Though I did expect as much."**

"**Yeah yeah, eavesdropping is bad, blah blah blah. Then what happened?" what can I say, Rose is a sucker for gossip.**

"**Well... Then Emmett interrupted." I said words as if they were dirty.**

"**Oh he will pay for that tomorrow." Rose mumbled to herself.**

"**Well then Jasper said I should probably get some sleep, then I said goodnight, and he went to turn away. But,"**

"**But!" Rosalie was literally bouncing up and down on her bed now.**

"**But, then he turned back and kissed me on the cheek and whispered 'G'night darlin'' in my ear!" I was bouncing on my bed now too. I still couldn't believe it had actually happened.**

"**Sweetie I'm so happy for you!" Rose came over onto my bed and hugged me.**

"**Okay, I gotta get some sleep now if I'm gonna give Emmett's gorgeous ass a kicking tomorrow. G'night darlin'." Rosalie didn't even come close when she tried to impersonate Jasper's southern twang.**

**I fell asleep that night just replaying that kiss and the way he whispered in my ear over and over again in my head.**

**JPOV**

"**Yeah, sure. G'night Jasper." Alice said as I held her gorgeous tiny hand in my considerably larger one.**

_**Damn it Jazz! Make your move before you lose the fucking chance!**_

**I swear I hadn't told myself to let go of her hand and take a step in the other direction. Must have been my mine sub-consciously telling me it was time to kill Emmett. But I had to do something! **_**At least say goodnight jackass!**_

**I turned back with the intention of just saying goodnight, but my body had other ideas. I leant down to kiss Alice's inviting, somehow ruby red lips, but chickened out. Instead I kissed her soft, smooth cheek just next to her mouth. I held my head next to hers for probably too long, but I was trying to recover from the near heart attack I had had just doing that. I might as make use of being there. "G'night darlin'."**

**I quickly retreated, but not too fast as to make her think I didn't want to be there. As I stepped into the cabin, I nearly did an Alice, and passed out. Instead I leant against the door and put my head back against it, closing my eyes.**

"**You're so dead dude." I said without opening my eyes.**

"**Sorry man, but I didn't know you were out there with Thumbelina." Emmett said chuckling. **

"**That's cause you're an idiot. And don't call her that!" I had regained my composure, so I walked across the small room to where Emmett was sitting on his bed. I picked up a pillow and whacked him with it. **

"**Oi! Bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" he got up and his pillow and whacked me with it. I gotta tell ya, those pillows are fucking hard!**

"**No fair man, that one was pay-back! You can't get pay-back on pay-back!" I said laughing. Our almost serious pillow war was just a game now.**

**Somehow, and I'm not exactly sure how I did it, but I got Emmett's pillow off of him and hit him with both.**

"**Oh, you're asking for it now!" Emmett jumped at me and I retreated to my bed. Where Em, being bigger than me pushed me down and sat on my back. I swear a few of my ribs cracked. It's not that Emmett's fat – he anything but – he's just huge! And all that hugeness was currently pressing on my lungs.**

"**Em! Em, get off! Fatty!" as I said Emmett isn't fat but he hates people saying that he is.**

**In the long run, calling Emmett fat probably wasn't my greatest idea. As he started to bounce up and down, crushing me further.**

"**Em...mett...em...get...the...fuck...off...of...me!" it was insanely hard to talk when your best friend is jumping on your back.**

"**Meh, I'm tired. Night Jazz." Thank fuck Emmett has the attention span of a peanut. As he got the fuck off of me and went to bed, I realized just how tired I actually was. The last thought I had for the night was about just how inviting Alice's lips were, and the fact that I knew somehow that I would kiss her for real. I would make it happen.**

A/N – sorry bout the long update last time and silly me forgot to write an author's note! But anyways, how did you guys like the almost kiss? I wanted to do a kiss on the cheek so they still have the big moment for later. But ... more importantly, how did you like Jazz and Em's pillow war he he – they told me it had to be called a war not a fight, coz pillow fight are for chicks. Those guys! He he he

Anyway please review, the little green button is right there


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV **

As I woke that morning, I stretched out in my bed. The events of yesterday came flooding back into my head. The funny thing was that it was particularly unusual for my thoughts to revolving around Jasper. But this morning was far from usual. Ahh, the few blissful moments before I have to get out of bed and be most likely verbally attacked by Rosalie.

As if she could read my mind, Rose ripped the covers off my bed.

"What!" I said somewhat sleepily.

"I just wanted to tell you that the one of the camp instructor-ie people came around before and they said you don't have to participate in the activities and crap today." She said while looking at her reflection in her favourite rhinestone incrusted mirror. I swear she never leaves the house without it. Once, one of the rhinestones fell off in my room while she was staying over and I wasn't allowed to go to sleep until it was found. I had to stay up till four am.

"You mean you woke me up to tell me I actually didn't have to get up! Ugh, Rose I'm going back to sleep."

"Pretty much." She said smirking as she walked out the door. "See ya Ali."

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for me to drift back in a dreamful sleep.

**JPOV**

"Em, c'mon babe. We're gonna be late" Rosalie's high-pitched voice sounded through our cabin door. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and opened the door, partly hoping to see Alice. But I had no such luck, all I sore was a tall blonde, when I wanted a small pixie.

"Oh, hey Jasper. Alice isn't coming, she's still asleep. The instructor said she didn't have to do activities today." She said partially ignoring me and peering into the cabin looking for Emmett, I suppose.

"Oh, um ... yeah okay." I hoped I didn't sound too disappointed.

"Hey Rose." Emmett said pushing me aside to walk out the door.

"Hey Em." She said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

Rosalie and Emmett stepped off the porch hand in hand. As I walked slowly behind them, I couldn't help but look back at the window of Rosalie and Alice's cabin. I also couldn't help but picture Alice's beautiful little body as she slept. The way that last time I sore her sleeping, her bottom lip jutted out just enough to make me want to kiss her. The way that she shivered and I had to fight every urge in my body that made me want to hold her and never let go. _Fuck! This is driving me insane!_

**APOV**

_I stepped out of the shower. Then I sore him. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I smiled as the familiar scene played out once more._

_I stood and watched him towel dry his gorgeous honey blonde locks for what seemed like a life time. Perfectly content in watching the beauty in front of me. Yet, I wanted to do something, anything. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what that something was. All of a sudden my feet took it upon themselves to walk forward. I had taken two steps when he looked up at me with a piecing gaze. There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at me, that I couldn't place._

_I was frozen under his gaze, unable to move a muscle. He walked towards me, never once breaking eye contact. My breath hitched when he got close enough to smell him. He smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before. If someone marketed that smell I would probably end up spending every cent I owned on it._

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point. He reached up to put his right hand on the back of my neck while placing his left one on the small of my back. He slowly – too slowly for my liking – brought his face in closer to mine, so our lips were literally millimetres apart. He closed his eyes and whispered so quietly I barely heard him "Alice..." _

_The way he said my name was just unreal. But nothing compared to the way he gently touched his lips to mine. It was pure bliss. I couldn't help but moan against his soft kiss._

"_Jasper..."_

I woke up from my dream with an impossibly huge smile on my face. I suddenly was wide awake and felt the need to get up and do something. As I sat up though, there was a throbbing pain in my head. _Great. _I thought to myself as I stumbled over to my toiletry bag and pulled out a couple of Nurofen to try and get rid of the pain in my head.

After the painkillers started to kick in, I pulled put my sketch book and I piece of charcoal. I started to draw a random picture, not yet sure of what it was yet.

When I was nearly done, I heard a knock at the door. Slightly confused, I closed my book and put it on the bed and got up to answer the door. I expected it to be the nurse or Rose come to check up on me. But when I opened the door, my dream came rushing back to me.

Jasper stood before me, leaning against the door frame with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Hey darlin'."

"Come to check up on me?" I said with a returning smile.

"Nah, you wish." He smirked. "The instructor made me sit out after archery."

"Why? Did you try to shoot Emmett for interrupting last night?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"No, but damn, that is a good idea. Nah, I had to sit out cause when I shooting the bow hit my arm and left a fucking great big bruise." He said gesturing to his bandaged arm which I didn't see before.*

"Isn't that what the arm guards are for?"

"Yeah, probably." I said laughing at his own stupidity.

"You wanna come in?" I was feeling brave, and slightly hoping my dream would come true.

"Yeah sure, I was hoping you would be up so I wouldn't be a loner sitting in my cabin." He said walking inside.

"Why wouldn't I be up its 12:25, I mean sometimes I sleep late but not this late."

"Well, I don't know. You did hit your head pretty hard yesterday."

"Oh god, don't remind me." I put my hand to my head where the slight lump was.

"Are you okay?" Jasper said sitting down on Rosalie's bed.

"I'm fine, would you stop asking me that." I smirked.

"Fine, fine. Hey, is that a sketch book? You draw?" he said gesturing to the upside down book still lying on my bed.

"Yeah I do."

"Well what do you draw?"

"Pictures. I don't know random things."

"Can I see?"

"Um, I don't know..." I walked over to take a look at my previous picture. I had ended up drawing a sketch of a boy a girl standing up holding each other. The girl was the shorter of the two and had her face leaning into the boy's chest. The boy had his head nuzzled into her neck. Since the couple weren't showing their faces revealing their identity as Jasper and I, I thought it would be safe enough to show him the picture. "I guess." I handed him the book and tried to gauge his reaction.

"Whoa... This is... Incredible!" he exclaimed as he studied the picture carefully.

"Thanks Jasper, that means a lot." It really did, especially coming from him.

"You're really good Alice," he came over and sat next to me in the bed. He was so close! God, he smelled better than my dream. "Who are they?"

_Oh shit, did he recognise us?_

"Umm, it's just from a dream I had last night." Not a total lie, though there was slightly more than hugging going on in my dream.

"Oh, okay. It's really good."

"Thanks." I was feeling incredibly brave so I leant against his shoulder. I grabbed my iPod so I didn't have to sit there awkwardly.

"Can I listen?" He as if completely ignoring the fact I was leaning on him. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but he hadn't told me to move.

"Sure, but you have to put up with my music." I handed him the headphone. I turned it on and pressed play.

"I like this song." He started singing along, slightly out of pitch but not too bad. We sang together.

"I want someone to love me. For who I am."

"I want someone to need me. Is that so bad?"

"I wanna break all the madness. But it's all I have."

We looked up at each other and smiled as we sang. He put his arm around my back and snaked it up to my waist. I couldn't help but think how this song kinda fit us.

"Nothing makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Nothing is right. Nothing is right when you're gone."

"Losing my breath. Losing my right to be wrong."

I carefully laid down with my head in Jasper's lap. He didn't protest, much to my delight. The last thing I was aware of before I fell asleep once again Jasper stroking my hair and singing 'I want someone to love me for who I am'. I wonder if I could be that someone?

*I've actually had that happen to me in archery, it FUCKING HURTS!!! :P

Awww.... sweet ending?? Hee hee

I'm sooooo incredibly sorry for such a long up date, phew! Over a month! But I finally got it up. And it's a fairly long one coz I couldn't think of how to end it.

P.S - that song is 'Who I Am' by Nick Jonas and the Administration. I strongly suggest you check it, it's awesome and I think I fits that part of the story.

P.P.S - For Jonas haters out there, I couldn't care less about how much you hate them so don't even bother saying something like that in your comments, I do, however want comments on that song – if you like it – and if you think it fits here :D

Remember reviews make me happy, and since I just sprained my ankle I could use some happy!!

V V V


	7. Chapter 7

Someone asked me if Edward and Bella were gonna be in this story, they weren't going to be but since they mentioned it, now they are. See what comments get you, hehe. Eddie-boyy and Bella aren't gonna be main characters though but there still here.

If all goes to plan there might be some drama and/or heartbreak in this chapter or the next, I dunno to be honest I'm just making it up as I go along. But not to give too much away, get ready for some Emmett/Rosalie evilness in the form of a game of truth or dare.....

Enough from me,, - not to be melodramatic or anything but – THE STORY MUST GO ON!! XD

P.S this chapter will be mostly in Jasper's POV :D

Chapter seven

**JPOV**

I honestly didn't remember going to sleep until I woke up. I was suddenly aware of a person sleeping in my lap. No, not just a person. Alice.

I realized it was the song, The Kill by 30 seconds to mars, that woke me up. It got to a short pause in the song then came back loudly. This must have woken Alice, because she started to stir. She opened those gorgeous eyes and looked up at me and said quietly; "I like this song."

I had to laugh. She woke up in some guy's lap and all she she could say was she liked the song? Well, I'm not sure if that was I good sign, but I don't think it was a bad one.

There was a knock at the door to effectively ruin another moment.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She sat up and rubbed her hands over her face. It was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see!" I greeted them rather sarcastically.

"Really?" Emmett said apparently oblivious to my sarcasm.

"No, of course not." I chuckled as Emmett pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, shut up. It's my cabin." Rose playfully slapped my arm.

"Hey watch the arm!" she was dangerously close to hitting the sore part.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry! Did I hit it?" I gotta give it to Rose; she could care if she wanted to. But getting her to want to, now that took effort.

"No, but close." She and Emmett walked past me and in the door. Rosalie went over to hug a sleepy looking Alice.

"That reminds me what we came in here for." Said Emmett abruptly. "Would you two care to par take in a friendly game of truth or dare?" Emmett was using his English accent. Oh god, nothing good ever came of that.

"Do I really have a choice Em?" Emmett has never to this date let me back out of a game of truth or dare, or any sort of bet of any kind really.

"Nope, not at all!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You in Ali?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah I suppose. But I think I'll take a shower first. You guys go start without me." She said getting up and gathering her shower stuff.

"Okay, try not to knock yourself out this time." Emmett said and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Emmett, Rosalie and I headed out and into my cabin next door while Alice went to the showers. After about a minute or two there was a knock on the door and Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan walked in, apparently they had fallen victim to Emmett's game as well.

"Hey Cullen, what's up bro?" Edward, Emmett and I hung out at school most of the time, but lately him and Bella had been spending most of their time together.

"Not much, Whitlock. I see you got roped in too." He said taking a seat in the circle on the floor Emmett had started to set up.

"Well you know Em as well as I do, are you really that surprised?"

"Offended!" Emmett said, going over to get the door as someone else knocked. Jessica Stanley walked through the door a hugged Rose. _Oh joy, just the person I wanted to see. _Jessica and I had dated for a month or so, and since I broke it off she had made it quite obvious she wasn't over me. She used to follow me around like a lost puppy until I had fixed her up with Mike Newton. Apparently she was rid of him already.

"Hey Jasper! I didn't know you would be here tonight." _No, I'm only staying in this cabin and best friends with the guy who organised this whole thing._

"Well, that's everyone for the moment." Rosalie said taking her seat next to Emmett on the floor. Everyone took their seats, me between Emmett and Edward, effectively avoiding sitting next to Jessica. I did however have to sit across from her. Ugh.

Emmett was bouncing up and with excitement by now.

"Spin it! Spin it!!" he was chanting as Rose lent over into the middle to spin the bottle. "Round and round it goes, where it stops. Nobody knows! Muhahaha" Emmett had reverted to his English accent again, as he did when he was excited about anything in particular.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Edward and I said in unison.

The bottle came to I stop in front of Bella. She flushed furiously, typical Bella. That girl was in a constant state of blush.

"Ooh, this ought to be good." Emmett said while Edward gave him daggers.

"Hmmm, Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie said in a menacing voice. Truth is I'd be scared if I was Bella. I'd hadn't known Rose for too long but I knew enough to know she could be as evil as Em.

"Umm, I, um truth?" Bella said quietly, poor thing she didn't know what she was in for. Edward squeezed her hand because he too knew truth, when dealing with anything to do with Em, was as bad as dare.

"Okay then," Rose smirked. "Out of Jasper and Emmett, who would you rather make out with?" Yikes. Poor Bella. That, for her, would be embarrassing.

"Um, err, I don't know." She said timidly.

"Wrong answer." Said Emmett, clearly enjoying himself.

"Umm.... Jasper..." she said finally. Edward looked almost shocked she said either of us.

"Uh! Offended once again!" Emmett said pretending to cry. "I thought we had something special Bella! But no, you go and pick Jazz! Oh, it's soo over." Bella looked confused more than anything, and, guess what... she blushed. Big surprise there.

"Okay Bella, now it's your turn to spin the bottle." Rose said when she was finished laughing at Emmett. Bella lent over to spin the bottle. We waited. It landed on Rosalie. This would be good; Eddie would want to help her think up something cruel, which Rose would un-doubly do.

"Rose, truth or dare?"Bella said, looking like she had something evil up her sleeve.

"Hmm, DARE!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Okay...." Bella said hesitantly. Edward lent over to whisper something in her ear. I'm fairly sure Rose won't be phased at all by this dare, but knowing Eddie, it'll be funny to watch.

"Hmm... I dare you to make out with Emmett then Jasper and compare them truthfully, you can't just pick Emmett cause you're dating him." Bella said with a smirk.

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground.

"Why am I included in all these dare and shit?" I said, slightly annoyed at Bella for this.

"Sorry Jasper, but I had to get her back." Bella smiled apologetically at me.

"Well, let's get this over with." Rose said just before she proceeded to suck Emmett's face off. I turned around. Not particularly wanting to see that.

After Rose and Em had finished, Rose got my attention by saying; "Right, Jazz your turn."

She came to sit next to me; I looked over her shoulder to see Emmett shoot me a warning glance. She lent in my to whisper "sorry" in my ear then then started to kiss me softly. At first I was just shocked at how soft her lips were. Then my head stated to imagine Alice on the other side of this kiss, making me respond passionately. Our lips moved together in perfectly in sync, my hand moving up to cup her cheek. By this time I was completely lost in what my head was telling me was Alice, I didn't hear the door open until I heard the scream.

We broke apart to see a horrified Alice standing in the doorway. She was in tears, as I realized what she would have seen. Rose and I stood up, but as we took a step towards her, as she screamed; "I hate you both!" and ran into her cabin locking the door behind her.

I looked at Rose, who was in tears too. She looked at me and mouthed 'oh shit'.

My thoughts exactly.

Sorry about that shocker,, tell me did anyone see something like that coming?? It was gonna be Jessica to kiss Jazz, but I decided against it.

Also, sorry about another long update, but don't expect them to get any closer together unfortunately, with all the assignments my pea-brained teachers keep giving me I'll to get at least one chapter a month up. So please stick with me!!! :D

Remember, reviews will make me update faster!

Criticism is welcome but please no flames, there's no point in taking the time to review if you hate the story, but if you wanna tell me what could make it better, I'm all ears – or eyes depending on which way you wanna look at it. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Eep... I'm in trouble aren't I? Sooooo X100 sorry! At the moment I'm currently uninspired, lame excuse I know ay? But yeah it's the best I got. I've recently written a Jasper oneshot as an assignment for school and I'm tryna decide whether it'll be a Jazz/Alice fic or Jazz/Rose fic so let me know what you guys want btw did I make the right choice with the kiss or should it have Jessica?...

Sorry again for leaving it at a cliff-hanger but I had to...

**Chapter eight **

**APOV**

Walking back from the showers I admired the sunset while trying not to think about the inevitable evil I could surely face once I got back to the cabin. Rosalie is, to say the least, an evil genius. And I've seen Emmett play pranks on Jasper, Edward and whoever else falls victim to his 'jokes' as he puts it. Yeah, not pretty. I'm not sure how, but he actually managed to dye Edward's eyebrows bright blue at one stage. I like my eyebrows the colour they are.

As I neared the cabin I could see the lights on in Emmett's room. I quickly went into Rose and my cabin to put my clothes and stuff away. Not a good look to go sit with your possible future boyfriend with a pair of your underwear in your hand. Surely Emmett would never let me live that down. Checking my hair one more time, I walked out on to the porch and lent against the railing. I took three deep breaths to help me calm down. My head was swirling with possibilities at this point; what if I get dared to kiss Jasper? I don't know if I would be able to stop. If it's anything at all like my dream was, I might just have my dirty way with him right there on the floor in front of everyone...

Focus Alice! If you start thinking about that now you'll have to go and change your panties! Right, I can do this. All I have to do is walk through that door, how hard can that be? Apparently pretty hard. Every time I walked up to the door I'd chicken out.

Just do it you wimp!

Damn it! Ok, I'll do it just to shut the little voice in my head up. I grabbed the handle; breathing deep I opened the door. Coming in from the dark my eyes had to adjust to the bright light.

Oh no. No! This has to be a dream! I walked into to find my best friend (heavily) making out with my perfect man. Before my brain could think logically I let out a horrified scream. Jasper and Rose looked up from their activities to see me for the first time since I entered. I couldn't see clearly anymore as tears started to fall, I turned and ran out the door and into my cabin, calling over my shoulder; "I hate you both!"

Locking the door I fell I against it sobbing. How could Rose kiss him? She knew how I felt; she knew all about it, she made sure she did. And Jasper; I mean we weren't going out but I swear I felt something between us and I swear he did to. Maybe I'm just delusional? Maybe he just pitied me? Why would Jasper-fricken-Whitlock want to have anything to do with me anyway...?

**JPOV**

"Holy shit..." Emmett has never spoken truer words.

"What have we done?" Rosalie whispered between sobs, Emmett holding her to his chest.

I couldn't just stand there; I had to try to explain things to Alice, no matter how badly things looked.

I walked out the door to stand in front of Alice's cabin, trying to gather up the up enough guts to just knock on the door. I had no idea how I was going to explain what Alice had seen, I mean it was a dare, but I'm still stupid and shouldn't have done it. Yeah, let's go play truth or with Emmett, that ought to end well. Bad plan Jasper, bad plan.

Well here goes nothing. "Alice?" I didn't bother knocking; I doubted I'd get a friendly reception anyways.

"Fuck off Jasper. I never want to see your face again." Her voice was muffled and she didn't yell, but that didn't stop her words ripping through me, tearing my chest apart.

"Alice, please, just let me explain?" it came out like more of a question than I had intended. I heard her sobbing grow closer and hoped maybe she'd listen. She opened opened the door and looked at me through tear-stained eyes. Her expression was like glass, I could see she was trying her hardest to cover what she was feeling but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I hated myself for knowing I was the reason it was there.

"What do you want?" she said, barely above a whisper, her voice shaking.

"I know what you sore looked really bad but it's not what you think-" she cut me off.

"And what do I think Jasper? I thought maybe we might've had something but apparently not." Alice was on the verge of tears again. "I hate you! And Rosalie!" with that she slammed the door but I managed to stick my foot in the way before she could close it.

"Alice wait please!" I couldn't just let her hate me and I couldn't let her continue to hurt because of me.

"Fuck off Jasper!" she was sobbing now and before I could register what she was doing, she opened the door and punched me, square in the jaw. Fuck, she has some force behind those tiny hands. Between fighting with Alice with door and her hitting me, it was enough to make me stumble back and lose my footing. Emmett and Rosalie must have heard what happened, because just as I fell on my butt, they run out the door.

"What happened Jazz? We heard a lot of yelling and swearing?" Rose asked, extending her hand to help me up.

"I tried to explain what happened but when she came to the door she said she hated me and you. I'm so sorry Rose, for fucking up your friendship with Alice." I walked into my cabin and sank down onto my bed, tears slightly welling up in my eyes.

"Jasper, it's just as much my fault as it is any ones." Rosalie said sitting down with Emmett on the bed next to me.

"Jasper, Rosalie, I'm really sorry for even daring you to do that. If I wasn't being so stupid, it wouldn't have happened." Bella looked like she was going to either cry or blush herself to death – probably both.

"Bella don't. It wasn't your fault that was the point of the game."

"What are we gonna do Jazz?" Rosalie's voice was shaking uncontrollably now, trying to hold back her sobs. "She hates me?"

"I'll make this right I promise, Rose."

I know the ending sucks – okay the whole thing sucks. Again I'm sorry for the massively long update but yeah I barely have time to write these days, even when I do its only little bits here and there. That's why it took so long to get this chapter up.

Don't forget to tell me whether my one-shot should be Jazz/Alice or Jazz/Rose!

xXx R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

**APOV **

Not unlike any other night Jasper plagued my dreams, but tonight they could only be described as nightmares. Though, with a nightmare you can wake up with the comfort that it was only that; a nightmare. What was playing in my head all night was more than that, worst. It was a painful recollection of what had really happened. Over and over, but magnified a thousand times. Him holding her, they way I want him to do to me. Kissing her the way he should kiss me.

I woke up gasping for air, on the verge of tears for the third time that night. Rosalie's bed was empty as she was staying in his room. Half of my brain was telling the less logical half that she was staying in there because I wouldn't unlock the door and because of Emmett. That metal argument was short lived though because of the fact it was four am, and I'm anything but logical at four am.

Deciding once and for all that I wasn't going back to the torture that bombarded me when I closed my eyes, I grabbed my iPod and sat up. I needed something to get my mind off things, usually I would draw, but that reminded me of yesterday and how I fell asleep in his lap.

What I really needed was some fresh air to clear my head. Flipping my iPod on I stepped on to the porch as quietly as I could, the cool morning air drying the wet trails tears had left on my face.

I leant on on the railing of the porch, looking out over the early morning scenery. The sun wasn't up yet and everything was still dark and slightly dreary, yet at the same time it had this magical, dream-like quality to it.

I heard a noise to my right, and before I had the chance to react I was being spun around and pushed back against the railing.

Okay, someone's gonna get a slappin-

Next thing I knew, I had lips pressed against mine. Soft, loving lips. I melted into the kiss – stupid I know, as I only had a sneaking suspicion who this actually was. I brought my hands up to caress the mop of perfectly curly hair that could only belong to one person. I moaned into the kiss and unwillingly broke away for air.

"If you think you can just kiss me and make up for what you did you're wrong." I turned around to face the darkness once again, I hadn't looked at his face yet, I knew if I did I'd be a goner.

"I didn't think that. I just thought if you were going to hate me anyway, I at least wanted to do that before I lost the chance." He stood behind me and made no attempt at moving any closer.

"That is incredibly selfish you know."

"I do." I could hear the humour in his voice.

"You think this is funny Jasper?" I turned to face him, seeing that damned smirk fall from his face.

"No, ma'am."

"Don't you even think about 'no ma'am-ing me! You're a selfish bastard Jasper Whitlock, I'm glad you're interested in Rose and not me. Let her deal with you." He was silent for a minute, probably trying to think of what to say that wouldn't piss me off further. Right now, there wasn't much that wouldn't.

"You're completely right about the self bastard thing, though I probably deserve more than-"

"Yeah you do, I could think of something else if you like-"

"Alice let me finish please." Stupid ass-clown. "Last night was just a dare, a stupid, fucked up one at that. Bella was just trying to get back at Emmett, I shouldn't have done it, I know, Rose knows that too. Please, even if you need to hate someone, hate me, not Rose please. I don't want to be the reason you two lose your friendship." He had taken a step forward now, practically begging me to believe him and understand.

"A dare?" could I believe him? I wanted to, god did I want to.

"Yes, that's all it was, Alice, I swear to you."

"You seemed to enjoy it a bit much for a dare." I know I was being difficult, but I had to know the whole truth.

"Honestly," he said taking a step forward again; close enough for me to see into his eyes, "I was imagining you, darlin'."

"Really?" as if gravity or some unknown force was pulling us together, he put his finger under my chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"Really." He breathed just loud enough for me to hear him, before putting his lips chastely against mine. I dare you to find a more content person in this world. I'd beat them all, no problem.

We kissed like that for what seemed like hours, just small kisses, his lips brushing over mine over and over. His mouth ghosting up and down my neck and along my jaw line. They weren't the world's most intimate kisses, but I'll be damned if they weren't the most loving.

I finally settled into his embrace as we watched the dawn break over the trees. "You know you must have extremely light feet, because I didn't hear you come out here when you snuck up on me." I smiled into his chest as he held me to him.

"I was already out here when you came out, you just didn't see me, darlin'."

"Oh, how come?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing I'd hurt you the way I did, you mean a lot to me Ali, and I don't want you hurting." I hugged him to me tighter, the feeling of his arms around me and the feeling of his lips on my hair was the only reassurance I had that is wasn't a dream. Though at this point, I didn't care whether or not it was. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

So whataya think? review and let me know please! Let me know what you think of jasper in this chapter please, i want to know what you guys think.

{{(^.^)}} alex.


End file.
